1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with a grapple device to facilitate the handling and use of elongated, heavy metallic auger sections typically employed in the production of grouted structural piles. More particularly, it is concerned with such a grapple device which is preferably designed for detachable connection to a conventional loader and which is capable of grasping, elevating and rotating an auger section so as to permit easy pickup and attachment of the section to an auger string. Advantageously, the grapple device is designed with pivotal grasping arms rotatable through a full 360.degree. rotation with a relatively wide arc of travel for the pivot arms, so that sections of virtually any practical size and length may be readily handled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the formation of grouted structural piles, it is a common practice to provide an elongated, vertically oriented, powered auger having a hollow central shaft. This auger is lowered into the earth and rotated, thereby creating an upright hole in the earth. As the auger is withdrawn, flowable grout is delivered through the hollow central auger shaft, so as to fill the hole and form a structural pile.
In most instances, the elongated pile-forming auger is formed in sections each being several feet long. These sections are interconnected end to end to form a complete auger of desired length. The handling of these auger sections has proved to be a difficult undertaking, particularly under field conditions. That is, most such auger sections are presently handled manually, requiring several laborers to lift and position the auger section during interconnection and disconnection of the section from a string. Given that auger sections of this type typically weight 300-500 pounds, it will be appreciated that manual handling is both a difficult and dangerous task. Indeed, injuries resulting from dropping or mishandling of such heavy auger sections are not uncommon.
Accordingly, there is a real and unsatisfied need in the art for a mechanical device especially adapted for the safe, efficient pickup and handling of auger sections. At the same time, such a device must be cabpable of orienting the section at virtually any desired position in order to properly accomplish the desired end.